


Napkin Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Most of the script is from an episode of the Snorks.
Kudos: 2





	Napkin Sneeze

(Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox are with Brock and Master Frown.)

Brock: You look tired, guys. Why don't you sit and have something to eat?

Puppycorn: Sounds good.

(He crouches and shakes his tail a little, then jumps onto his seat. Then Unikitty starts shaking out a napkin while Dr. Fox watches. Suddenly Unikitty inhales, then sneezes, to Dr. Fox's concern.)

Unikitty: Ah, ah... Haaaah-- Tchew~! (places her forefinger under her nose; her finger magically appears on the end of her paw)

Dr. Fox: Bless you.

Unikitty: (begins rubbing her nose with that same forefinger) Thank you... Someone put dust on my napkin.

(Master Frown laughs to himself.)

Master Frown: Gee, I wonder who...

(Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox look at him, none of them amused.)

Master Frown: What?


End file.
